


CONSCIO

by tokutske



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bad Parents, Blood, Dark Magic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped Connor, Kidnapping, Louis & Connor POV, M/M, Magic, Minor Swaden/Christian, POV Alternating, Prophetic Visions, Strategy & Tactics, Urban Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokutske/pseuds/tokutske
Summary: En el pasado, unos individuos resguardaban las más importantes reliquias del mundo. Pero con el pasar de los años, fueron extinguiéndose. Algunos murieron eternamente, ¿otros? Otros reencarnaban.





	CONSCIO

~~ **LOUIS** ~~

      Louis se sentía un tanto deprimido. Habiendo descubierto que su realidad era falsa, que nada en lo que creía era verdad, lo estaba arrastrando de una manera lenta y dolorosa. Intentó hacer muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas se sentía real, o como si fuesen de su elección.

      Había pasado solo una semana desde que descubrió que alguien escribía su historia. Que él no tenía el control de sus acciones y gustos. Que la autora o el autor de su vida estaba jugando con él. Siempre creyó en el libre pensamiento, o libre albedrío o como le llaméis; no estaba preparado para le verdad.

      —Qué está pasándome —se preguntó, parándose de su cama para ir a la cocina.

      Louis sabía exactamente qué le sucedía. Estaba negándose a su destino inevitable, negándose a se un títere, sabiendo que ya lo era y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Se preguntó— no, el autor le hizo preguntarse cómo es que había llegado a esto. _Cómo descubrió mi secreto_ , creyó escuchar a una voz en su mente decir.

      —No… —dijo Louis, terminando se prepararse un emparedado—, no es cualquier voz. Es la del autor… es la tuya, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó mirando al techo, como si sus respuestas fueran a caer por un hueco.

      _Sí que soy yo, no deberías poder escucharme, Louis_. Y no, el chico no debería poder escucharla, siquiera saber de ella. ¡Era indignante saber que uno de sus personajes tenía conocimientos que no debería tener!

      —¿No es esto parte de tus planes? —inquirió el rubio sin dejar de mirar al techo.

      _No, no lo son. De hecho, ¿si no son míos cómo lo sabes? ¿cómo conoces de mi existencia?_ Fue una buena pregunta. Debía concederse a sí misma una gran felicitación. Estaba desarrollando una excelente trama.

      —… no lo sé —expuso él—. Un niño de nombre Connor se me ha acercado el viernes pasado. Me ha contado cosas y no le he creído. Poco después de decirle que no le creería a un niñito que parecía perdido, me entregó un libro que contenía mi vida enteramente narrada y me enseñó cosas increíbles. ¿Quién es ese niño, autor?

      La autora se congeló a la mención de Connor. No sabía que escribir sobre el niñito que supuestamente visitó a Louis. ¿Qué cosas le había enseñado este tal Connor a Louis? _Mi hijo, pues es lo que eres, ¿Qué te ha enseñado este niño? ¿cómo es que luce, viste y se comporta? Te aseguro no lo he creado yo. Debe estar perdido entre los libros_.

      —Me ha mostrado un mundo lleno de magia y cosas extrañas. Liderado por varios reinos, este mundo está dividido en facciones, gremios y reinos. El Reino del Este de los Nuggets, el del Oeste de los Chocolates, el del Norte de las Patatas y el del Sur de la Vainilla. Un mundo raro, la verdad.

» Connor es bajito, igualito a alguien de su edad. Es albino, de unos ojos grises muy claros. Casi no se notan ni un poco. Viste con un suéter manga larga de lana de color beige, unos jeans de azul claro sin marca aparente y unas medias blancas. Nada más. Es muy serio, pero no tanto. Ríe melodiosamente y es calmado. Nunca dice cosas innecesarias o al azar. Parece un buen chico… un raro buen chico.

                           La autora, queriendo tiempo para pensar, silenció a Louise y lo colocó en trance.

Paralizó el mundo de su personaje.

      Ella empezó a caminar por su estudio, pasando por los portales a diferentes planos existenciales a su lado.

      **_“—Estoy bien —impuso Tamaki al ver las preocupadas caras de sus mejores amigos.”_**

Le encantaba ver a esos dos. Era su BroTP, y nadie se la quitaría por nada en el mundo. Tamaki Amajiki era interesante, y por alguna razón uno de sus personajes favoritos de My Hero Academia.

      **_“—Nico di Angelo, hijo de Pluto —se presentó formalmente el rey de los fantasmas con la esperanza de que los perros de Reyna, la pretora del Campamento Júpiter, no detectasen su media mentira.”_**

Nico di Angelo era un misterio, uno de los personajes de Rick Riordan, uno de sus favoritos como mucho. Compartía puesto con Leo Valdez, Connor Stoll y Clovis.

      **_“—¿Quieres pasar un mal rato? —inquirió Sans al jugador, sabiendo que la respuesta de este sería dar un paso al frente para enfrentarlo por vigésima vez.”_**

Sans, un misterioso y complicado personaje del videojuego Undertale, por Toby Fox. El único que parece consciente de los _resets_ del jugador, y de que alguien controla a Frisk.

      **_“—¿De qué hablas Número Uno? —preguntó una alterada Abigail— ¡No puedes simplemente dejar a los KND! ¿Qué haremos sin ti de líder?_**

**_—Lo de siempre.”_ **

_Kids Next Door (o Teens Next Door, para otros)_ es una serie magnífica. Significativa en verdad. No sabía la línea completa, y no deseaba saberla. No le importaba saberla.

      —Que difíciles es crear personajes buenos y darles vida. Si no fuese por el copyright, me robaría a todos estos personajes.

      Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de borrar su conversación con Louis, su encuentro con Connor y el conocimiento de no existir que este tenía.

      Descongeló la línea de tiempo de su personaje y se sentó a crear.

      A escribir, borronear, tachar, cambiar las cosas. Se sentó a corregir.

      Y más importante…

**_Se sentó a sentir._ **

 


End file.
